Blame It On the Alcohol
by speedcake33
Summary: Saint Patrick's Day is right around the corner, so I made a little NeruxLen oneshot. This is my first "spicy" story. Rated "M" because I figure it's just barely bad enough to not be "T"


**Disclaimer: I own no Vocaloid/UTAU/ect.**

_This is my very first one shot and it is for Saint Patrick's Day~_

_Grab your snacks, LenxNeru supportive friends, and be warned that there is suggestive language and slight sexual activity between them. (Yes. I said sexual)_

_Now sit back, and enjoy._

**Blame It On the Alcohol**

A One Shot by: chibigremlin(way to state the obvious)

**XXXXXXXX**

Green and orange lights flashed over the room creating a playful mood. Neru, a short girl dressed in a simple green crew neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans, played with her long blond side pony tail that reached to her hip. She couldn't find him anywhere.

_I thought he said he was coming.. _She couldn't help but begin to doubt her friend. _I see Rin.. Where's Len? _

The young blond pulled out her signature yellow cell phone and thought about calling the male twin. She decided that it would be a better idea to ask Len's sister.

Neru walked up to the younger girl dancing with one of the Shion boys. It looked like Nigaito, but it was hard to tell for sure if the green hair was his own or the light's reflection.

It took a long and awkward moment of standing next to the two as they danced until Rin acknowledged the girl standing next to her.

"OH! NEEERRRUUUUUUUUUUU~" The bunny-esque blond slurred violently. "YOU ENJOYING THE PARTY?"

The smell of alcohol ran into Neru's nose. She knew this was why she was here. She had always hated Saint Patrick's Day. People used it as an excuse to justify getting so drunk they could barely lay down safely. She was here as the designated driver, though. She had to be here. Plus, after she heard that Len was attending, she started to look forward to it a bit.

"Yes!" The teen rose her voice just enough to make it so Rin could hear. "Uhm.. Do you happen to know where your brother is? He told me he was supposed to be here."

By this time, Rin had stopped her dancing and stared at Neru for a time. Just a blank stare with her drunken eyes. It seemed like you could almost see the beer in them. Neru tried to remind her. "You know? Len. Your brother. Your _twin_ brother?" Another drunk gaze. "Never mind. Go on, and stay safe."

At this, the little one gave off a childish smile and howled out, "OKAY MOOOMM! YOU GOT IT!" returning to her dancing.

_Well that was useless... If I was Len, where would I- Of course!_

Neru brought herself through the house crossing couple after couple. It seemed like quite a few people where getting the "Luck of the Irish" tonight. She tried keeping her eyes on what was ahead of her, but every now and then they would stray and land upon some sight she could never un-see.

_Ugh.. Drunks._

She finally came upon the room she was looking for.

"The karaoke room!" A sigh of relief fell pass her lips as a familiar blond spike was seen in a small group of wasted singers belting out "Bohemian Rhapsody" as though they were angel's voices.

"Ohhay, Neru!" The boy called to his friend.

"Len! Thank god you're not- Why is your shirt off!" Len's bare chest lay in front of Neru. The only thing he had on were his shorts, but his face held a goofy grin that she had been seeing a lot of today. "You too?"

Len sauntered over to the shorter one. "Oh come on, Neru. It's a party. You can't espec me tah not dwink a bit. Bah I promise that I can still com.. Comp..."

The sober broke in. "Comprehend?"

"Yah. That. Trust meh. My speesh is juss a bit messed up. Ass me a quesion. Anythang." He gave her a dopey grin that would have seemed caused by the beer, but that was just his smile. Neru let off her own shy grin.

"Okay. Say the alphabet. Regularly. No need for backwards."

"Easy! A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P-"

"Alright. Alright. I believe you." She was given the same smile as before. "Come on. Let's get you some water, at least."

"Ahkay.." The boy stumbled a bit, but gained his balance fairly quickly. "How's Rin?"

Neru thought of how to respond, and just as she was about to, Len did it for her. "That bad, huh?" This seemed to sober him up some more. "Yeah. She only does it on today. Oh well. She needs to lighten up anyway. She's been so busy lately.." He went off on one of his usual 'I'm going to worry to death about my sister' speeches, but caught himself for once. "Ah man. I'm sorry! I'm at a party right now. I should just relax, huh?" He looked over to his friend. She looked like she had something on her mind, but was to afraid to speak. "Hey, what's wrong, girlie." Len pulled Neru in a tight walking hug.

"Nothing. You know how I feel about parties."

"No no. There's something else on your mind." He stopped their walking and looked right at her. She didn't answer, but that was enough. "Alright. Come on. Let's go talk."

Neru looked all around and found every place taken. "Where?"

"Meiko's room, of course."

Though she knew nothing would happen, Neru couldn't help letting her face flush a bit at the thoughts of what _usually_ happen in a bedroom at a party.

The two walked up stairs and into the hostess' room. It was quiet and dark. The ringing in Neru's ears stopped after a moment of getting used to it. Len had gotten to the light switch and flicked it to allow a softer light in.

He gestured towards the bed. "It'll be a lot more comfortable than standing."

The shy blond shook her head in response, still allowing her mind to wander.

Their bodies hit the soft cushions as they fell backwards. They just lay there for a moment in silence. Each one debating on whether they should talk first or let the other go.

Len started up. "So, what's eatin' ya?"

Neru sighed and sat her self up. "Ah. Not much. Same old stuff. I guess, it just seems like you and I haven't had much time to hang out anymore. It seemed like, over summer, we were inseparable."

"Yeah... I was just thinking that myself the other day. To be honest, if you wouldn't have come tonight, I wouldn't have either. Even if Rin was to go."

"You seemed to have been making more of a time of it then me."

Len felt slightly ashamed. "Hey, you know I usually don't.. Gakupo said I was chicken, one thing led to another-"

"One _drink_ led to another few."

"Neru..."

"I'm sorry." The girl apologized after realizing what she had said. "I didn't mean to let that thought escape my mind..."

Both sat at the edge of the bed for a bit in an uncomfortable silence

"What other thoughts do you try to not let out?" Len inquired.

Neru began blushing again. "Those are secret!"

"Well, let's play a game. I tell you a secret, and then you tell me one."

She thought this over for second "... Sure. You first."

"Naturally." A devilish smile crossed his face. "Tonight, I came with one purpose."

"What's the-!"

"Shh! Nope! No answers. Not until you tell me something."

Neru figured the game out quickly. "Oh fine! Well, I did too."

"My purpose dealt with you." At this line, Len glanced over to his friend. She didn't make a response. He decided this was his chance.

Len wrapped an arm around Neru's waist. He heard a slight gasp come from her. A smile crept on his face. "You okay?"

She shook her head "yes"

"Good."

Then Len's free arm began to feel his chest. He laughed to himself a bit and this alarmed Neru. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering why my chest was so cold, then I remembered that my shirt is kinda off."

Neru had almost blocked this out of her head as well until he brought it up again, which made her blush even more furiously than she already was.

"Here. Warm yourself up." She went to get a small blanket for him, but Len took her in his arms.

"How about you do that?"

The long blond sunk herself into him and made some sort of muffled acceptance. She breathed in his scent. It wasn't overpowering, but it was enough for her to notice some banana smell. She smiled to herself and let it escape her mind that she was really in a bed with Len, and, without thinking, licked his chest.

A giggle came from the body she was holding onto and she quickly released herself from him. "S- Sorry!"

Len got off the bed and stood at the foot of it where Neru was sitting. "Why?" He nuzzled her shoulder. "It felt good."

He slowly moved his way towards her neck, and back again. Nuzzling in the same pattern. Shivers ran down Neru as she began to break out into a mini sweat.

_Is this really happening?_

Yes it was. And she loved it. Len stopped nuzzling with his nose her shoulder to neck region, and replaced it with one of his fingers. He moved his face very close to hers and just as Neru began to think he would kiss her, she felt both of his hands stroke their way up her neatly tucked away hair. He untied it all and as it fell, it framed her face. She looked beautiful. Face flushed and sheepish. Len wanted her, but he had to take things slowly. Besides, he hadn't forgotten the drinks he had. He didn't want to make the wrong decision because he was under the influence.

He searched her face waiting for some sign. Neru looked back at him. She hadn't realized how warm it had gotten until this moment. She began to unbutton her pants until reality crashed over her again and she remembered that this was not a dream.

"Don't worry. There's no need to be shy." Len promised.

"You're right. There isn't. Not with you." She carefully removed the piece of tog and threw it off to the side, revealing a festive set of underwear with mini shamrocks covering them. "Can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you want to."

Neru spoke the next words in near silence. "Would you be doing this without the drinks?"

At that moment, Len leaned in kissed her softly. "Yes." He kissed her again. Starting off softly. Experimenting. It felt good to kiss her. He tried adding a bit of force, and found that she replied. She had opened her mouth to invite his tongue, and he went in.

They dueled with each other's tongue's for time. Searching inside the other's mouth. Learning. Pleasure felt evenly between the two. It wasn't long until they searched all of the other, and they were in nothing but their underwear.

Neru looked at Len for a moment. Taking in the scene of him in a bed with her practically completely naked. "I must be dreaming."

"I sure hope not." He replied. They began kissing again. It kept building up and as said before: One thing led to another.

Len removed Neru's bra and cupped her breast. He didn't squeeze so hard it hurt, but just enough to give her a pleased feeling. He licked at her stomach as he played with her chest. A heat that was fairly tame, rose to a fire. Neru couldn't imagine it getting better in any way.

Len continued to pleasure her in any way he could find without going to far, all the while trying to ignore the own fire starting in him. He continued kissing and massaging, slowly making his way towards her mouth again where they kissed passionately. Neru could feel that Len was hard. She smiled very sheepishly, and without the need of removing boxers, she rubbed him in all the right places, just as he had done for her.

Shivers and a cold sweat broke out with him. "N- Neru.."

"Yes, Len?" She stopped what she was doing. Afraid that it was hurting him.

"I wanted to tell you.. I love you."

She rested her head on Len's stomach. "I love you, too, Len."

-0-0-

The next morning, Neru opened her eyes and found herself wrapped in a thin, red, silk blanket with nothing else on whatsoever. She looked around the room and tried to make sense of what happened.

_Did Len and I really? ... Was it just one of my fantasies? I mean... He wouldn't want to... Not with me. Right?_

The blond looked over to her side and found her partner next to her, sleeping silently. His bare back stood out from the deep red around them.

A large smile fell upon her. Neru slid one of her fingers up Len's back to wake him up. He shivered some and opened his eyes, bit by bit.

He saw the body next to her, and smiled very playfully. Then, he realized what had happened. he sat up straight and noticed his boxers were gone.

"We did... We went all the way, right? I didn't dream that part?" He asked even more shy than she had thought it. She assured him of this. At first, they sat without word. Pondering of how to feel.

Neru climbed over Len and kissed him. "Hey, if anyone asks," She joked, "We could always blame it on the alcohol."

**XXXXXXXX**

_Well... This went a lot better than I thought. -blush- _

_-clears throat- This was my first attempt at something like this so I hope it was enjoyable..._

_I need sleep now. But now I wish I had a Len to cuddle with. T.T_

_I love you all and hope you liked it._

_Even though this is a one shot, review? Maybe? Possibly check out my other stuff?_

_-CG ^_^_


End file.
